


It Was Just a Creeper

by froggy2000



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: /rp, Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explosions, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, PTSD, Panic, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tommy needs a hug, Trauma, all rp, and gets one!, dream didn't actually gaslight and abuse this child, techno being a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy2000/pseuds/froggy2000
Summary: It was stupid really. It was just a creeper, Tommy knew it was a creeper but the explosion was so loud and it shook the earth and knocked him down. He knew it was a creeper and not Wilbur or Dream and he knew that it was Techno reaching down to help him up but the man before him seemed to be slowly morphing to not be his brother and instead a mask began to cover his features and the hand reaching out to him was green.Techno and Tommy are in the woods getting supplies when a creeper explodes behind Tommy. This triggers a panic attack considering all of his past trauma with explosives and Techno tries his best to comfort him.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, None
Comments: 15
Kudos: 704





	1. Chapter 1

It was stupid really. It was just a creeper, Tommy knew it was a creeper but the explosion was so loud and it shook the earth and knocked him down. He knew it was a creeper and not Wilbur or Dream and he knew that it was Techno reaching down to help him up but the man before him seemed to be slowly morphing to not be his brother and instead a mask began to cover his features and the hand reaching out to him was green.

His vision began to cloud and the sounds around him weren’t the soft snow falling that it was supposed to be, instead it was the beach and it was his temporary home being blown up and he blinked hard and saw L’manburg erupting from underneath. He felt a hand grip at his wrist but when he looked to see who it was he saw Dream, Dream who was going to hurt him and take his stuff and kill him Dream was going to kill him he has to get away.

He ripped himself out of Dream’s grip and the world seemed to glitch, showing a flash of pink and a soft murmur of words being spoken to him, but he couldn’t understand and the explosions around him sounded so real. He curled up around himself, hands gripping his hair and trying to block the sounds from around him. The explosions always hurt his ears but when he shut his eyes again he saw Logsetshire, he saw Dream ripping Tommy’s armor off of him and he saw Dream, standing in his supposed to be secret basement holding TNT and glowing with rage. The man’s mask stared menacingly at him as he placed the TNT and Tommy had ducked to try and avoid the explosion but he still got hit by the particles. He tried to follow Dream out of the new crater in his home dream was destroying his home- and beg for forgiveness but he couldn’t hear anything past the ringing in his ears and Dream was speaking, yelling at him as he stomped to his tent. He grabbed Dream’s arm, trying to stop him from destroying his temporary home and all of the things that had kept him sane in his exile. The taller turned on him, punching him across the face and kicking him in the side before continuing up the small hill to the tent. He cradled his side as it ached and watched as Dream lit another stick.

“Please, please I’m sorry please don’t hurt me please don’t blow it up please stop, Dream Stop, stop-” Tommy started to repeat the mantra to himself and Technoblade had no clue what to do. One minute he and Tommy were gathering wood and the next a creeper blew up and Tommy fell apart. The kid was curled up with his hands around his ears, and Techno’s fingers tingled where he tried to grab onto Tommy. The younger had flinched and cowered, his eyes darting all around but Techno could tell they weren’t seeing the woods. His eyes were blank, the normal blue clouded, and when they looked at Techno they filled with fear. It hurt him to have Tommy look at him like that, like Techno was going to hurt him. He hadn’t looked at him like that since the festival. Once he got Tommy calmed, he was going to kill whoever hurt his brother.

“Tommy, Tommy I need you to try and breathe, can you hear me?” Techno tried to get Tommy to hear him but the kid was not responding, he had started to cry and rock back and forth where he sat. He looked impossibly small, Techno didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed yet. Tommy had changed a lot since his exile, and as much as he tried to hide it Techno could tell something bad had happened during his stay at Logstedshire. When he first saw Tommy, he almost hadn’t recognized him. He was so much smaller and his eyes were scared and dull, his clothes dirty and hair knotted. There were bruises on his face and arms, and small cuts on his face that you would get from the particles of an explosion. When Techno had asked about it Tommy had brushed him off with a joke and they left it at that. Now he was wishing he had pushed harder.

Techno stood and undid his cape, deciding that he needed to ground Tommy before the kid passed out. He got closer to him, reaching forward slowly as to not startle him. He wrapped his cape around Tommy’s shaking form, and then pulled the smaller into a hug. At first Tommy struggled a bit, thinking Techno was someone else and was going to hurt him. He didn’t want to be hurt anymore. He was so, so tired of being hurt but the arms around him were warm and they weren’t trying to hold him down, instead it was like they were trying to hold him together. The person holding him was not Dream, not Dream. Dream is not here. They seemed to be trying to convince Tommy of that as well.

Numbly, he could hear a voice. “He’s not here, you’re safe. I’m not letting anyone hurt you. Not when you’re with me.” It was Techno. 

Slowly the sound of the waves drifted away and Tommy’s breathing started to return to normal. He started to see the trees around him and not the remnants of the small wooden base. There was no fire and no water trying to pull him under it’s comforting waves. He took his shaking hands from his ears hearing soft words of comfort being whispered into his hair behind his head. Techno’s voice, Techno’s voice not Dream’s, was so grounding. He brought his tired arms down to feel the soft fur of Techno’s cape around him and he held onto his older brother’s arms. He held on as hard as he could, afraid that if he loosened his grip the world around him would crumble and explode just like everything else he’d ever loved. 

Techno could feel Tommy start to calm down. The younger's breathing started to slow and his hands removed them from his own ears. Techno started to loosen his grip, not sure if Tommy would want him to be holding him anymore, but when he tried he felt two small hands grip his rather tightly. Not painfully, Tommy really wasn’t all that strong, but enough to have Techno readjust his grip and shuffle closer, holding Tommy impossibly tighter. 

Tommy started to speak, “I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have seen that. I thought I had it under control, I haven’t had an episode like that around anyone else before. I don’t even know why that happened. It was just a creeper what kind of pussy gets this fucked up over a creeper-” his voice shook slightly, and it was raspy from the crying and hard breathing. He was rambling and he knew it, and he was glad Techno started to interrupt him.

“Tommy, stop. It’s okay, I’m not mad. You don’t need to apologize,” Techno shifted slightly so he and Tommy could see each other more, “do you want to talk about it? It might help.” 

“No thanks Big M- Techno. Sorry. Maybe later, I sort of just want to go home.” Tommy started to stand up, about to unclip Techno’s cape when the older stopped him. He grabbed his axe where he had dropped it earlier, putting it in his inventory and they began to walk home in a comfortable silence. 

If either of them noticed Tommy call Techno’s house his home, neither said anything.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy talks, Techno listens. 
> 
> TW: Suicide mention, suicide ideations, mentions of abuse, and slight blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide mention, suicide ideations, mentions of abuse, and slight blood

The walk back to the cabin was quiet, but not uncomfortable. Upon entering, the tension in Tommy's shoulders began to leave; The heat seemingly melting the leftover anxieties from his panic attack. He could feel Techno's eyes on his back, but he was choosing to ignore him for the time being. He didn't want to talk about it until he had to. Knowing Techno, he would never force Tommy to talk about what happened but Tommy wanted to. He trusted Techno, and he deserved to know. Plus, Tommy felt like it might be nice for someone to know what really happened in his exile and not just assume. 

They parted ways, Techno heading upstairs to clean up and Tommy heading into the bathroom to do the same. The floor creaked under him as he walked into the bathroom and caught sight of his reflection. In short, he didn't look great. His eyes were red from crying and his hair was all messed up from where he'd pulled on it. His lip was cut slightly because he'd been chewing it nervously on their walk back. Reaching over into the sink, he splashed his face with some water to try and make himself look a little better but now he just looked sad AND wet. He poked and pulled at his eyebags, nervously picking at his skin until he knew he couldn't procrastinate The Talk anymore. He stared at himself for a few minutes more, took a deep breath, and tried to talk himself up.

'Ugh this is- this is stupid he already saw your breakdown it's not like looking okay now will do anything now.'

He took a few more deep breaths, closing his eyes for a minute and running his shaky hands through his hair. 

'It's fine. Everything is fine. You can do this.'

Tommy stepped out, looked around the hallway and saw Techno peeling potatoes for dinner. It's always potatoes, but Tommy wouldn't tease him tonight. He owed him after what happened. A small voice in his head told him to run, to retreat into the woods and disappear. The door was right there, unlocked. Everyone thought he was gone anyway. But he knew he couldn't, he isn't really a solitary i-live-in-the-deep-mountains-alone kind of guy. That's Techno's job. 

He gave a small laugh at his own thoughts, alerting Techno he was there. He turned his head to look at Tommy, looking as though he was assessing him, then turned back to what he was doing. After considering his options, Tommy joined him in preparing the potato soup he was making and started peeling a couple of the potatoes. Techno eyed him for a moment, deciding if he should ask Tommy about his episode or wait for him to come to him about it. He watched the youngers hands steady around the potato knife and decided he was going to ask. 

Techno cleared his throat, "So, Tommy, how are you?" Okay. That came out a lot more awkward than he thought it would. It sounded like a dad picking up his estranged son and asking what he did at school that day and forgetting it was a Saturday and there was in fact, no school that day, and now the father and son are staring at the dashboard uncomfortably waiting for the light to turn green. 

"I'm fine." Tommy was not ready for this conversation. He didn't know why but suddenly the thought of talking about what happened made his hands clammy and his knees weak.

Techno decided to push on, despite knowing he probably shouldn't. He couldn't help but be curious, when they went looking for dogs the other day by Tommy's old camp he saw the craters in the ground and the logs blackened from fire. "Are you sure about that? I mean, I suppose you don't have to talk about it but it might help. Seeing as it's likely you'll have to see Dream again someday-"

The knife Tommy was holding crashed onto the floor. He swallowed hard and tried to reach down to grab it, his hands shakily grabbed it, dropped it again and cut his hand slightly in the process. Mumbling apologies he then proceeded to hit his head on the counter while trying to get back up. He stumbled a bit and techno grabbed his arms to steady the kid. After he regained his standing he shrugged Techno's hands off, he tried to be subtle but Techno could tell he didn't want to be touched. 

"You cut your hand."

"That I did."

Tommy stared at the blood running down his hand and grimaced. He never liked blood. Techno walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit, sitting down at the table in the kitchen and gesturing for Tommy to sit across from him. He walked over, trying to keep the blood from dripping onto the floor, he didn't want to have to clean up the floor as well as his hand. 

He sat down at the table and let Techno grab his hand. He hated to admit that he missed contact, it made him uncomfortable after his months in solitary but he loved being touched. When people touched him it was like an electric shock, it almost burned now. His hand was much smaller than Techno's, it made him nervous. 

'He's not gonna hurt you, if he wanted to he would've by now. calm down calm down calm down-'

"Sorry that I dropped the knife and then was all clumsy and shit." Tommy tried to joke, but Techno wasn't in the mood. After seeing how Tommy reacted to just Dream's name he needed to know what happened so he could help Tommy and maybe hunt down a certain green man. 

Techno took a deep breath, hoping Tommy wouldn't freak out again. "Tell me what happened." He spoke with a sort of finality which made Tommy understand he wasn't getting out of this conversation anymore. He felt the younger tense in his grasp and tried to ignore the anxiety churning in his stomach. He couldn't figure out why Tommy was so against talking about it, and he was starting to get the feeling it was worse than what he thought at first. Why else would Tommy be so opposed to discucssing it?

"Okay, okay fine. I'll tell you about it but just like. Please don't get all weird. It's gonna sound worse than it was, okay?" Tommy knew downplaying it wasn't gonna stop Techno from getting mad at him. Would he be mad? Maybe he wouldn't understand that Dream was manipulating him. Maybe he'd think it was Tommy's fault Dream blew everything up. Maybe Techno would think that Dream wasn't being cruel and that Tommy deserved to be treated that way. 

Techno was staring at him, his hand having been wrapped up a long time ago. It was still in Techno's hands. He left it there. 

Techno couldn't read this kid. It had been a whole minute since he finished his last sentence and he was completely lost in thought. He wasn't sure how to make Tommy start talking without pushing him too hard and causing another moment of panic. Noticing Tommy's hand twitch, he thought that he was gonna move his hand but he didn't. He looked at Tommy's unfocused eyes and decided to just wait for Tommy to be ready.

A couple of minutes passed, and Tommy decided to just put it all out on the table. He needed to say something, and Techno would know if he left anything out. It didn't matter what the older thought of him at the end. He kept reassuring himself that it wouldn't matter even if it would really, really matter. 

He took a deep breath and focused his eyes on their hands. "Okay. So, I got exiled as you know. It wasn't a very pretty situation, it was raining and all that shit and Dream escorted me across the whole ocean to pre-Logstedshire. It was fine, Wilb- uh, Ghostbur came and it was okay. I thought it would be okay until Dream took all my stuff and blew it up. He left me with nothing and it was cold and rainy and that was the start of a new tradition between me and the big man. Every day he would come, remind me I was alone and that nobody cared enough about me to visit then destroy all of my things. The armor was always the first to go. He made me think we were friends- at least, until I did something wrong. He wasn't exactly scared to hurt me when I did something wrong," Tommy noticed Techno grimace and the hold on his hand tighten lightly, "I adopted a cow! And made the prime log. Every time I started to feel like things might be okay Dream would come back. The only other person who would visit me was Ranboo. He was nice, but it felt like pity. Dream said it was out of pity. I got to have my own Nether Portal and I was allowed to visit the Nether whenever I wanted to! But uh... things started to feel hopeless. Every day I had to redo all of my progress because of Dream and nobody came to see me. You only came to make fun of me and Ghostbur doesn't count, he's dead. My only friend was Dream, and he manipulated and hurt me. If nobody really cared about me except a dead guy then I figured I should just maybe just join him on the other side. He seemed so happy, so much happier than he was when he was alive... so my visits to the Nether started to become more frequent. I built a couple of paths that nobody ever walked on, and whenever I had a moment to think the lava seemed very tempting. I almost jumped a couple of times, but Dream showed up and told me it wasn't my time yet." Tommy laughed, "He even gets to control when I kill myself." He took a deep breath, avoiding Techno's eyes. He could feel himself start to tear up, It wasn't easy to talk about this kind of thing. It rehashes old memories that he wanted to leave behind. 

"For a long time, I would wake up underwater. I think I was trying to die in my sleep, or maybe go home. I don't know. But every day I would wake up almost dead, then have to find my will to live. It became harder and harder to find a point. It was exhausting, and then one day I decided I had enough. I was tired of getting hit and getting my stuff destroyed and having to start over all the time. I put a couple of secret chests under my house for my important stuff for my friends to find. I gathered everything important and tried to hide it, but of course Dream found it. That was when everything went bad. Or worse, I guess. He got really, really mad when he found my chests. He thought I was gonna try and stand up to him, and I think he was mad that I still wasn't bending in letting him control me. He got really close, but he never really could. He blew everything up with TNT, got hit with a bit of it but I was otherwise okay. He went for my tent and gave me this," He gestured to his face and side, "blew that up too. He destroyed my portal and told me nobody was allowed to visit at all anymore, not that they did before anyway, and that he would come back to watch me every week or so. Then he left. He left and I was all alone again. So I almost gave up. I towered up and once I got far up enough, I found that it was peaceful. The night is really clear once you're above the clouds. I almost jumped, god, I was so close to jumping. Until I realized Dream was never my friend, that he only came to visit me to control me. I remembered that he said I was the only person he couldn't control, and I knew that if I jumped I would be giving him what he wanted. So I left. I had nothing left there, so why would I stay? I guess Dream inadvertently let me go when he destroyed my stuff. I had nothing tying me down anymore." Tommy's knee was bouncing frantically next to him and he used his free hand to push it down and try to stop it. It didn't work.

"That's when I came here. I knew you wouldn't want to see me, but it was snowing and it was cold and I needed somewhere to stay. You know the rest." He sighed as he finished. He noted that he was crying slightly, not a lot but he knew Techno could see. He tried to pull his hand away to wipe his face but found he was unable to, that Techno was gripping his hand rather tightly now. His stomach dropped. He was gonna tell Dream he was here and he was gonna take him back and he was gonna think he was weak and stupid and oh no he's gonna tell Dream where he is-

"I'm so, so sorry Tommy." 

Tommy stopped breathing. He looked up and saw techno's uncharacteristically watery eyes staring at him. He let them make eye contact, shivering slightly at the intensity of it.

Techno noticed the eye bags under the once blue now grey eyes that now returned his gaze. There was a darkness there he hadn't noticed before, and he realized this was the first time Tommy had made eye contact with him since he found him in his basement. He swallowed, and started to speak again, "I should've come to help you instead of coming only to further torment you. I didn't know Dream would ever do that, he must be losing his sanity to think that was an okay thing to do. I am so proud of you for not giving in to him, I'm so proud of you for leaving and I only wish you didn't have to. I wish I would've just come and gotten you, protected you as I should have. It's just, you could have died. You could have died, you almost did multiple times, and you would have died thinking I hated you and thinking you were alone. You should never have been alone. Dream should never have had the opportunity to hurt you, if I or anyone else had been there we could've stopped it. I am truly, so incredibly sorry." 

Tommy started to cry and found he couldn't stop. It was the first feeling of true kindness he'd felt since before he was exiled. He grasped Techno's hands with his other and decided to let it out, everything he'd been holding in for months. He couldn't scream or cry during his time in Logstedshire, and now he felt it was finally spilling over. He felt Techno move to be next to him and let him cry into his shoulder for the second time that day. 

The potatoes were long forgotten by the time Tommy stopped crying. Techno had shed a few tears as well, but he would never tell Tommy that. He didn't like how close he was to losing another brother. He hated that he could have prevented some of the pain Tommy was feeling. Mentally, he decided he would protect Tommy no matter what. He needed to make up for lost time. 

"Thanks for, well, everything." Tommy's voice was soft for the first time in his entire life. 

"Anytime. You know I care about you, right?"

"I do now."

Techno chuckled, "You know I'm going to kill that Bastard right?"

That caused Tommy to laugh and repeat his before statement, "I do now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be two parts! The next chapter will be Tommy and Techno talking about trauma.


End file.
